


听话

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)坤农
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	听话

陈立农是蔡徐坤包养下来的小雀。  
为什么包养他呢？  
因为下垂眼软糯清亮，有软软的婴儿肥，笑起来很甜，主要是哭起来很欲。身材也好，腿长腰细皮肤很白。  
陈立农每天只干两件事。白天在医院照顾弟弟，和晚上在床上满足蔡徐坤。  
两件事都很苦。  
蔡徐坤潇洒又英气，他刷掉蔡徐坤很多钱都没关系，只要做到两点，就是任凭他凶猛地操干，以及尽量不在他面前发出声音。  
蔡徐坤不喜欢他发出声音，或者说讨厌他的声音。  
但是在蔡徐坤床上不发出声音真的太难了。他可以日常生活中保持沉默寡言一句话都不说，但是被抓住腿根或是掐着腰窝用力冲撞的时候想不哭出声真的是一件困难的事  
娇嫩腿根被大力分开韧带拉伸的痛楚，身后又快又急他根本适应不了的操弄，乳尖被捻扯拉伸的羞耻疼痒，脖颈被一口咬住像猎物被俘获惊慌失措还不能躲的恐惧，都足以击垮这个刚成年没多久的男孩子。  
最让他难过的好像还不是这些。  
有一些潜在的他自己都没意识到的痛苦，比如蔡徐坤醉酒后折腾他到后半夜陈立农快要晕过去时听到的蔡徐坤嘴里轻唤的陌生的名字。  
那也是唯一一次蔡徐坤和他十指紧扣的瞬间。  
他第一次被带到蔡徐坤的房子的时候男人就给他立了规矩，不许讲话，不许乱碰东西。  
他当时张张嘴但没出声，默默点点头。  
蔡徐坤就笑，说你挺聪明的。  
那天晚上他被压在床上开苞，陈立农张着腿闭着眼咬着枕头不敢说话，却在忍到蔡徐坤挺身而入狂暴耕耘的时候哭喊出声求他轻一点，然后臀肉狠狠挨了一巴掌，居高临下的男人满脸都是不耐:“警告过你别讲话。”  
蔡徐坤曾温柔地吻过他的腰腿，炽热的暧昧也曾落在他的眉眼和嘴唇，蔡徐坤是喜欢他的身子和脸的，陈立农知道。  
只可惜不喜欢他的声音。  
陈立农用了“只可惜”，他自己都没注意到。  
后来陈立农学乖了惹人生气的时候少些了，蔡徐坤就也不刁难他，日常还会照顾一下沉默的小孩儿，揉他的头发或是脸颊，抱着他看电影，只要陈立农听话，他心情又很好。  
小孩儿最怕蔡徐坤喝酒回来。他好像每月二十号都喜欢去买醉，陈立农就一临近二十号就浑身发冷总想找理由离开，却每次都不敢，只能乖乖等到他深夜带着满身烟酒气回来把自己呛到满脸是泪。  
五月二十号这天他去了游乐场卖玫瑰花，以为只要十一点之前回去等他就好，谁知道蔡徐坤这天恰巧早回来一点。  
游乐场喧闹嘈杂，他接到蔡徐坤的电话时已经有五个未接来电。那个时候陈立农完全脑子空白说话都不利索，开口就是对不起我现在就回去。  
“你现在在哪？”清冷沉郁的声音明显压着怒火炸开陈立农吓得猛然握紧手里的花软着腿蹲下来蜷成一团才有底气说话，颤颤巍巍报出游乐场的名字。  
他这样一个好看的孩子蹲在路边难免让人注意，所以蔡徐坤穿着一身高定拉开车门的时候他面前正是一个男的在俯身关切地问要不要帮忙。  
他刚想说谢谢你我没事，就被大力掐住后颈往怀里一带，蔡徐坤说了句谢谢就把他连扯带摔地填进车里。  
他缩在车的另一边想道歉想求饶又不敢说话，做下了睡不了觉的心理准备却发现车拐在一个角落就停下了，然后自己的衬衫被粗暴地一把扯开。  
没怎么润滑蔡徐坤就撞了进去丝毫不顾他凄哀地惨叫。狭小的空间不够人折腾，小孩儿的腿就被架着折成淫靡又奇怪的形状，腰也被压制着酸疼，他手撑在冰凉的玻璃上落泪，滚烫的没有尽头的泪。  
五二零的欢庆夜晚，游乐场到处都是玫瑰，漫天霓虹灯，爱心形的气球，很多很多拥抱和很多很多亲吻。  
倒映在天际的灿烂爱情。  
陈立农就隔着泪眼看着这份灿烂被隔绝在车窗之外，仰着头笑了。  
那天晚上太难过了，拘束的车内似乎不够蔡徐坤发挥，就把所有烦躁扔在了小兔子身上。他拽着他的头发说深夜你跑出去做什么，拉客吗。  
陈立农忽然就炸了毛，激烈地挣扎起来想摆脱男人的操控，可最终手软腿软还是被牢牢压制在车座上无处可逃。  
“你学得不乖了。”  
“谁教你的？”  
“说话。”  
突然被给予了说话的机会，陈立农甚至有些愣：“我只是想卖花……就快要回家了……”  
就快要回家了。  
抓住他头发的手放开了。

有钱就是一切，陈立农常常这么安慰自己。  
你去工地搬砖也腰疼腿疼还累，赚得比这少多了。  
而且蔡徐坤有一些时候，就像有一次雨天他给自己披了衣服的时候。  
嗯。

陈立农能忍。想要离开，是他发现一些事情之后。  
蔡徐坤以前可喜欢一个男孩子了，软糯清亮的下垂眼，有软软的婴儿肥，笑起来很甜，可能哭起来也很欲。身材也好，腿长腰细皮肤很白。  
但是声音和他不一样，音色完全不同，还没有台湾腔，没有口音。

陈立农什么都知道了。

他给蔡徐坤留了便笺，说谢谢你的钱，然后离开了那间房子，睡在了弟弟病床边，觉得这样凑合着也就算了，反正弟弟快要痊愈了。  
这是唯一让他开心的事。

蔡徐坤拿着那张纸坐在房间里，沉默着，像一头暴躁又无处发泄的狮。  
他可以把陈立农抓回来，上手铐脚链，然后肏到他跪在床上边哭边保证再也不敢离开这个房门。  
可是他仔细想自己都对这个小孩儿做过什么，就觉得自己混蛋。  
蔡徐坤是在掏钱，然后施暴。  
虽然没有真正打过他，每次做完也都清理上药。自己一看到那双下垂眼，就控制不了。  
开始是想从他身上找到那个人的感觉。  
其实一直都不对。那个人蛮横娇气上床一次他还没扩张好就嚷嚷着不要了，对他发一点脾气能倔着大吵大闹好几天把家里的东西都摔掉。  
哪有陈立农这么听话阿，五月二十号他找不到他被第二次失去的恐慌冲昏了头，那小孩儿就在自己身下受着。  
是不反抗还是不敢反抗？  
那自己喝醉的晚上，他是不是就这样受着呢。

 

不该这样的。


End file.
